


Red

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [46]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Red... it's always the perfect shade.





	Red

“Don’t move.”

At the softly uttered command, Olivia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingers curling around the silk scarf binding her wrists to the headboard, and concentrated on not fidgeting.

James sat before her, his face a mask of concentration.

They’d spent a delightful day in bed making love when he’d surprised her with the offer, then surprised her again by tying her to the bed when she’d accepted.

Holding her foot against his chest as he blew on her toes to dry the polish, James looked at the name on the bottle.

“Naughty. It suits you.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Payback](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198792) by [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn)




End file.
